


It's Not My Family

by BoPeepWithNoSheep



Series: Taz Tumblr Fics [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Balance (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Minor Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), griffin you can take that from my cold dead hands, kravitz is keetz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoPeepWithNoSheep/pseuds/BoPeepWithNoSheep
Summary: Kravitz notices similarities between himself and Angus, he tries hard not to think about why.





	It's Not My Family

When Kravitz first meets Angus things are rather frantic, the end of the world going on and whatnot. It isn’t until nearly a month later when things have settled down a bit in the astral plane, he finishes collecting the confused souls lost to the Hunger’s final onslaught, that he really meets Angus for the first time. He’s a charming little boy, polite and kind and perhaps something of the antithesis of Taako himself in the way he projects himself to the world--Granted, they both go pretty hard on their respective aesthetics, different as they are.

Angus and Kravitz manage to get along well, they have a similar enough disposition and polite baring. Frankly, they get along swimmingly but for a few hiccups natural to any such introductions. Angus visits nearly every weekend, he spends his weekdays with Lucretia in Neverwinter attending Lucas’ magic school and both subjects are ones carefully tiptoed around unless Taako is in  _ just  _ the right mood. Kravitz enjoys Angus’ presence, feels a sort of kinship in the little boy that perhaps comes from their similar yet disparate professions, bounty hunters and detectives aren’t quite so different from each other.

One day Kravitz is relaxing with said detective in his boyfriend’s apartment, reading on one side of the couch as Angus lounges on the other end. Both upper bodies curled around their respective books but their feet lay sprawled and meeting in the middle of the couch, with Angus’ feet resting on Kravitz’ shins. So buried in their books, a history of elvish music and the newest Caleb Cleaveland novel respectively that neither notice as Taako flounces in.

“Huh, I’ve got myself a big nerd and a mini-nerd who’da thunk.”

It’s an innocuous enough comment, Taako doesn’t mean anything by it but it jolts something in Kravitz’ bones. Gets him thinking about the fact that he and Angus do look rather alike, and not just similar complexions or hair textures. There is a slant to Angus’ nose, the dimples in his cheeks, the way his eyebrows furrow at particularly difficult mysteries that are almost eerie once Kravitz’ really  _ notices _ them.

It takes another few weeks before he finally outright asks Angus the question that’s been on his mind since Taako’s simple comment. Taako is out one a boy’s weekend and usually, that means Lucretia takes him but she’s been entangled into a girl’s weekend with Carey and Killian so Kravitz didn’t mind volunteering to watch the boy.

“Where’s your family from, Angus?”

Without missing a beat, or looking up from his homework Angus replies, “Well, from space, sir.”

Kravitz nearly snorts but covers it with a much more dignified chuckle, “Ah, I suppose you have me on that, but I mean the McDonald family.”

At that, Angus finally looks up, his head tilted curiously before his expression changes to his ‘thinking face’ as Kravitz has heard Magnus refer to it as. It’s positively adorable, a small pout, furrowed eyebrows, and his tongue peeking through the corner of his lips as he taps his pen against his chin.

“They’ve been in Neverwinter for the last few generations, but my grandfather always told me that the McDonald family made their fortune in the Felicity Wilds. Why did you ask, do I have any ancestral death crimes I should worry about?”

The soft smile on Kravitz' face freezes in place, for just a moment as his mouth scrambles to catch up with his brain. The disconnect lingers for too long and he watches Angus’ eyes narrow  _ just _ so before he recovers. It’s a concern he files away for later because his question earned much more of Angus’ attention than he had anticipated and this particular mystery is one that Kravitz is almost certain he’s solved and he’s just as certain it's a mystery better left alone. Kravitz has a new family, and Angus is most certainly a part of it with or without the conclusion he's slowly come to after weeks of careful observation.

“No death crimes you need to worry about,” Kravitz assures because he knows if he outright denied the accusation, however joking, it would only alert Angus that he had something to hide, “Are you done with your homework? When you’ve finished would you mind looking over a file of mine. There’s a death cult outside Waterdeep who I can’t seem to pin down the location for.”

**Author's Note:**

> This sort of happened as a culmination of several 3am plotbunny thoughts on my tumble, bopeepwritingsheep, first about the idea of Angus being a descendant of the wonderland twins and then the logical conclusion of smashing that idea with the Kravitz is Keetz theory (Griffin, you can pry it from my cold dead hands) and kind of spun out of control from there. At this time this is pretty much a oneshot but if anybody's interested in a continuation and has prompts I can give it a go but for now this is stand alone.
> 
> Title is from Zombies by The Cranberries.


End file.
